Thominho oneshots
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Oneshots of the pairing ThomasxMinho. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

Title: Goodbye

Summary: While he is waiting for his friends, Thomas writes a letter to Minho and tells his best friend how he really feels about him. But does Minho feel the same for Thomas?

Rated: T

Character(s): Thomas, Minho, Brenda

Warning(s): Angst

* * *

Thomas sat for a long time, thinking of what he wanted to write to Minho. Deep down he knew Minho had to know how Thomas felt about him. Deserved to know. Minho was his best friend, and Thomas was grateful even if he wanted them to be more.

_Dear Minho_, he finally typed.

_You're my best friend. You always were my best friend, even back in the Glade. You taught me so much, more than just about running. I don't know how I could have survived this long without you. I don't know how anyone could. I know you didn't want to lead us at first, but you're a great leader. Everyone thinks so. I hope you know that._

Thomas thought for a moment. How would he put his feelings into words. They were so deep. After sitting for a while, he began typing again.

_There's something I have to tell you. I know best friends shouldn't keep things from each other, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you in person. If you have secrets, I respect your privacy and I hope you don't feel guilty about it. Minho, I love you. More than just as a friend, even a best friend. I think I always had a crush on you, but it was when you caught on fire in the Scorch that I realized I was in love with you. It destroyed me. I knew you didn't love me like that. You were too busy liking Newt, and I respected that. He was a great guy and I was happy for you two._

_I sat beside you all night watching the rain after we had made it to safety. You moaned all night and it was awful. The worst night of my life, worse than when we were stuck in the Maze. And I realized I love you. It just hurt me even more because I knew you would never be mine. I know you've felt alone and I just want you to know that someone in this horrible world loves you for who you are._

_I have to do this. I need to save people, Minho, people like Newt who are going to be Cranks if I don't do this. He was one of my closest friends and we both lost him. I can't let that happen to someone else. Newt could have easily been the woman the bus driver rolled over our first night in the real world._

_You're probably disgusted, I know. But I had to tell you before it's too late. I'm sorry that I ruined what we did have. Tell everyone I'm sorry that I've been such a pain to deal with. Tell them thank you for being my friends. I hope you guys find someplace good in this world, and more than anything I'm sorry that I can't find it with you._

_Love, Thomas_

Thomas was crying by now as he finished his letter. He knew he could undo all of it and save his friendship with Minho, but he was his best friend and he had to know. Thomas saved it and started his letter to Brenda.

* * *

It seemed like he was waiting for Thomas forever.

He didn't know what he was about to read when one of the members of the Right Arm handed Minho and Brenda both letters from Thomas. "These are from Thomas," the redheaded woman said. Minho stared at her for a moment before taking the letter and opening it.

What he read shocked him. He was so deeply moved by Thomas' letter that tears filled his eyes. Brenda noticed and looked up from her letter to stare at Minho, worried. "You okay?" she asked.

Minho nodded. "I just need a minute," he choked out, stepping outside the office. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall, blinking rapidly to stop the tears._Thomas, you dumb shuck_, he thought. _I love you. _Tears streamed down Minho's face for the first time since he first arrived at the Glade and he vowed that if he ever saw his best friend again he would kiss him breathless.

He was so shucking lucky that he got to see Thomas again. His stomach dropped when he saw Thomas and he made sure he was the first to get to Thomas, pulling him into a tight hug. "Minho...can't...breathe..."

"Sorry." Minho pulled back and laughed. "Thomas, I got your letter."

The poor boy went sheet white. "Oh."

Minho shook his head. "Thomas, that was the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," he said.

Thomas looked at him, surprised. "You...you don't hate me?"

Minho just laughed and threw his arms around Thomas again. Great, here came the stupid tears again. Would he ever be able to stop crying? "I love you, Thomas," he sobbed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Thomas managed, and when Minho pulled back Thomas was crying, too. "Can we - can we be together?"

"Of course, Thomas." Minho laughed and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, kissing him for the first time ever.

* * *

**AN: I decided to put all my Thominho oneshots in one fic so if you noticed this fic is deleted that's why. R&R please? **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Save Me

Summary: Thomas and Minho spend their first night in Paradise with each other.

Rated: T

Character(s): Thomas, Minho, Newt, Teresa, Brenda

Warning(s): Angst and mentioning of character death

* * *

The first night in paradise was hard.

They slept by a pond and a waterfall, a bunch of Gladers curled up by a crackling bonfire. Brenda was in Thomas' group, and so was Minho. Thomas couldn't sleep; he tossed and turned, facing the waterfall on one side and a forest on the other that reminded him of the Deadheads.

The Deadheads. The Maze. Chuck, Newt, Teresa. Chuck, Newt, Teresa.

Newt, his friend. He'd shot his friend in the head.

Thomas remembered his vow to never tell Minho that he'd killed Newt. He looked over beside him at his snoring best friend, in only a tank top and boxers, drool hanging out of his mouth. Normally the sight would make Thomas smile, but all he wanted to do was shake Minho until he woke up and tell him everything, tell him what he'd done to Newt.

Instead, Thomas got up and headed towards the forest, wrapping a blanket around him. He needed to see the beach tonight, feel the wind on his face, listen to the soothing sound of waves crashing on the floor. Maybe that would help him keep his mind.

It was a ten minute walk from the waterfall to the beach, and Thomas had made the trek twice already. He was familiar with it enough so that he wouldn't get lost, and he didn't this time. He headed down the narrow slope to the cool sand which sank between his toes. He went up to the water, the full moon his only light as he let the water flow over his feet and up to his ankle.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

Thomas jumped and turned around to see Minho standing beside him, still in his black tank top and boxers. His hair was all messed up. Thomas smiled. "You ought to do something about that hair, shank. It's sticking up." He grinned.

Looking self-conscious, Minho ran a hand through it as he came to stand beside Thomas, closer than he usually stood to his best friend. Thomas' heart sped up, and he wondered if it was going to happen tonight. If he and Minho would confess their unspoken feelings for each other. Thomas loved Minho, had loved him since the Maze and he thought Minho loved him back. But he had always been too scared to say anything, even after all that Thomas had been through. He couldn't afford to lose his best friend.

"Thomas...Newt...he's gone, isn't he?" Minho looked at him, tears in his eyes. "He's d...dead." Minho's voice broke. He gave Thomas a look that said purely, _Please don't let it be true._

Thomas blinked, stunned. For a few moments he couldn't bring himself to tell Minho that his lover was dead. But when those moments passed Thomas nodded, and tears slipped down Minho's cheeks. This stunned Thomas even more - he had never seen the older boy cry. Gathering his courage, he stepped closer to Minho and ran his thumbs gently over Minho's cheeks, taking his best friend's face in his hands and wiping away his tears. Minho stared at him in shock, and Thomas flushed as he realized what he'd just done. "Thomas," Minho whispered. Thomas could have sworn Minho was closer to him than he was thirty seconds ago, and then Thomas knew he was because Minho was pulling Thomas into his strong, muscled arms and then they were kissing, Thomas still holding Minho's face in his hands. Minho's lips brushed over Thomas', softer than Teresa's, softer than Brenda's. For months the thought of kissing Minho had made Thomas want to either wet himself or run away screaming. Now that it was actually happening, Thomas had never felt more alive or strong than he did when he was kissing his best friend.

They kissed each other hungrily, deeply, first with their lips and then their tongues, clinging to each other as they explored each other's mouths. Thomas ran his hands all over Minho's body, over his arms, the perfect curve of his back, then clutched Minho's shirt in his hands yanking it up halfway. He felt Minho's trembling hands working at the buttons of his shirt; his best friend slid it off his shoulders. Goosebumps rose on Thomas' body from the cold, and the heat radiating off Minho's body. Thomas went for the straps of Minho's tank top, and he was about to push them off his shoulders when Minho broke their kiss and said, "Wait."

Thomas whimpered, wanting Minho's lips back on his. He tried to kiss him again but Minho took a small step back. "I don't want you to see the scars," said the older boy.

Thomas stared. "Scars?"

"From the fire," Minho elaborated, and Thomas wanted to smack himself upside the head. _Oh, yeah, my best friend almost_ died, Thomas thought sarcastically. How could he have forgotten?

Guilt filling his thoughts, Thomas reached down and took Minho's hands, pulling Minho so close to him that he could feel his best friend's hot breath on his face. "Minho, I'm going to think you're beautiful no matter what," he told him. "I already think you're beautiful. Your scars aren't going to change anything between us, okay? It's part of who you are."

Minho flushed in the darkness, and Thomas realized the moon wasn't the only light on the beach with him, guiding him toward where he wanted to go. "I never thanked you, for saving my life," said Minho, "back in the Scorch during the storm. The fire..."

"Shhhh." Thomas brushed his lips against Minho's. "Just kiss me."

Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, kissing him deeply, and Thomas' eyes fluttered closed as he reached for Minho's tank top again. Minho didn't object this time as Thomas slid it down his torso and left it hanging at his waist, both of them shirtless now. Thomas pressed their bodies together and found the belt loops on Minho's jeans; he hooked his fingers through them and pulled Minho's hips against his. Minho moaned and Thomas felt him hardening, his crotch rubbing against Thomas'. Thomas gasped - the feeling was so unfamiliar to him, but he enjoyed it all the same. He opened his eyes to pull down Minho's boxers, and stared. Come to think of it, he'd never seen the Keeper of the Runners shirtless before, but he was _beautiful_. Thomas was left speechless as he ran his gaze over Minho's body, his muscles and his abs, his shoulders, the scars all over his torso from the fire. "Well?" Minho asked carefully, "what do you think?"

"I..." Thomas leaned in abruptly and pressed his lips against Minho's. When he pulled back he said. "Minho, how can you...I mean...how...you're so beautiful..."

Minho laughed, pressing his forehead against Thomas'. "Beautiful," he snorted. "There's nothing beautiful about-"

Thomas muffled his words with a kiss. "Shut up, Minho," he told his best friend. "Shut up."

"But-"

Thomas kissed him again. "Shut up," he whispered against Minho's lips, bringing him into another kiss.

* * *

Thomas woke up the next morning in Minho's arms, the two of them snuggled in each other's arms on the sand. Thomas' head was on Minho's chest, tucked under his chin, and Minho moved around when Thomas lifted it. "Morning," he said to the older boy as Minho opened his eyes and grinned at him.

"Morning to you, too." Minho pecked his lips and pulled Thomas down on top of him, kissing him for a few minutes before he said, "Race you to the water."

Thomas scrambled off of him, looking at the waves. He wanted to be in that water so badly. "You're on," he said, and raced Minho to the clear, blue ocean.

* * *

**AN: I usually don't like my fics but I actually kinda like this one. I think it was kinda rushed though. R&R please and tell me what you guys think **


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Minho finds Thomas on the cliff. Post Death-Cure.

Rated: K+, T?

Characters: Thomas, Minho, Brenda, Newt, Jorge, Gally

Warnings: slightly angsty?

* * *

Thomas sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff long after Brenda had left and it had gotten dark outside. The stars were beautiful here where there was little light pollution. It was like being out in the desert again.

Panic filled Thomas as he remembered his friend burning, how together they had put out the flames. Thomas gasped and scooted back from the cliff, leaning against a nearby tree.

"You get the flashbacks, too?" a familiar voice said. Thomas turned around as Minho came up to him, his shirt off. Thomas had to admit that his best friend was gorgeous, even with the scars. Especially with the scars. They made him look even hotter and tougher. He realized this was the first time he'd ever seen Minho without a shirt. He ran his gaze over Minho's tanned skin, his chest and his abs.

"Oh. Hey." Thomas patted the spot beside him and Minho took the invitation. "Yeah, I do."

"What was yours?" Minho asked Thomas, sitting close to him. Their shoulders were touching.

"That night in the desert," Thomas informed his friend, "the storm...the flames."

Minho nodded. "I think about that a lot, too." Thomas sensed the older boy hesitating and as he was about to open his mouth to ask what it was, Minho beat him to it. "Thomas...I'd like to try something," he said. "And I want to ask you to be completely honest with me. If you're disgusted, or uncomfortable, or anything negative, just be honest and say something, okay?"

Thomas nodded, filled with curiosity. "Promise."

Minho nodded too and scooted closer to Thomas until he was in the younger boy's lap. Thomas gasped in surprise at Minho's closeness and what he knew Minho was about to do, but he wasn't disgusted or uncomfortable in any way. He closed his eyes and Minho leaned in and their lips brushed softly, hesitantly. Thomas opened his eyes and stared at Minho.

Minho didn't say anything, and Thomas was the one to lean in this time and press his lips more firmly against Minho's. He reached up and tangled a hand in Minho's soft hair, earning a moan from the older boy. Minho gripped Thomas' shirt with two fists, pulling the younger boy's body against his. Kissing Minho felt amazing, way better than kissing Teresa or Brenda. It was his first kiss that he could ever remember sharing with a boy.

Minho broke their kiss after a while and grinned sheepishly at Thomas. Thomas was surprised to see it - it seemed so unlike Minho. "How long?" Thomas asked.

Minho seemed to understand the question. "Since the night in the Scorch, the fire." Thomas nodded, and for once, Minho wasn't smirking or making a sarcastic comment. "Thomas, you're so kind and sweet and stronger than I ever was. By the way, I know that Jorge wanted to kill me at first and you said no to him."

Thomas blushed. "He told you?"

Minho nodded. "Yep."

"Oh." Thomas felt embarrassed.

Minho laughed at Thomas' red face. "It was sweet, Thomas." He smiled and took the younger boy's hand. "You're the sweetest, kindest, most caring and passionate person I've ever met," he said. "I wish I could be like you."

"You are," Thomas said, and kissed him again. Minho gasped against his mouth and pulled him close, smelling like grass and sweat and boy. They kissed slowly, deeply, not like how Thomas thought Minho would kiss (not that he'd thought about it, of course he hadn't). Thomas knew who he wanted in that moment. He'd never loved Teresa like that and he didn't love Brenda like that.

He wanted Minho. He loved him.

"I love you," Thomas announced the next time they broke apart, stunned when Minho's eyes filled with tears. "You're kind and sweet, too. You beat the living crap out of Blondie when he shot me. You really cared about Newt - any idiot could see that you loved him. You punched Gally during that Gathering when he threatened to kill me."

Minho rolled his eyes. "So kind and sweet," he said, voice dripping sarcasm.

"Shut up," Thomas said, and Minho smiled against Thomas' lips as he kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Thomas confesses to his best friend that he is in love with him, but does Minho feel the same way?

Rated: K+ (if you think the rating should be higher please tell me in a review)

Characters: Thomas, Minho, Newt

Warnings: None that I can think of

* * *

Thomas paced in the forest, waiting for Minho to get there. He was about to confess to his best friend that he was in love with him, and he was terrified. How were you supposed to say that to a best friend?

He reached into his jacket pocket and touched the single red rose, a panicking feeling rising up in his chest. What if Minho didn't want to be best friends with him anymore? What if he didn't even want to talk to him?

Newt had said not to worry. That Minho would be flattered to say the least. But Thomas still wasn't sure. And Thomas was terrible with words. He wasn't a romantic like Alby.

"You wanted to see me?" Thomas jumped as Minho came in the clearing, his shirt open. Thomas tried not to stare at Minho's stomach as his friend went over to him. Minho smiled. "How come you're all dressed up?" Thomas was wearing tight black jeans and a black leather jacket with a gray T-shirt under it.

"I have something…big to tell you," Thomas said.

"How big?"

"Really big."

"Oh. Okay." Minho looked like he was bracing himself. "What is it?"

Now that he could finally say it, Thomas wanted to burst into tears. "I…" His vision blurred.

Minho's expression softened. "Hey," he said, his voice so gentle and sweet that it shocked Thomas. He reached down and took Thomas' hands, squeezing them tightly. "You can tell me. It's okay. You can tell me anything, Tommy."

Thomas took a deep breath, wanting to pull Minho's hands towards him and rest his body against the older boy's, and carefully chose his words. "Minho, we've been through so much together," he said. "You've always been there for me and…" His voice cracked, but he continued. Minho's own eyes were filled with tears. "You're really special to me."

"Thomas," Minho gasped. Thomas didn't say anything else, he just reached into his pocket and gave Minho the rose. Minho looked surprised as he took it. "What is this for?"

Here it came, now or never. "I'm in love with you, Min. I love you."

Minho stared at Thomas with wide, glistening brown eyes and Thomas' tears finally spilled over, rolling down his cheeks. "No," Minho said softly, wiping away the younger boy's tears with his thumb. "No. None of that. No crying." Minho held Thomas' face in his hands, gently stroking Thomas' cheek with his thumb.

Minho's lips crashed onto Thomas' then, shocking Thomas beyond belief, but he kissed back just as passionately. Thomas immediately pushed his hands under Minho's open shirt and shoved it off his shoulders, leaves rustling as it fell on the ground. Thomas ran his fingers over Minho's perfect stomach, his huge biceps. Minho groaned against his mouth, shoving Thomas against a tree. Minho removed Thomas' jacket and slid his hands up under the younger boy's thin shirt. "This needs to come off," Minho murmured, pulling the shirt over Thomas' head. Their lips met immediately afterwards in a soft, deep kiss as they pressed up against each other, both boys shirtless. Thomas ran his hands over Minho's back, feeling the bumps of his spine, feeling his warm skin. He tangled his hands in Minho's hair, gripping the soft, dark silk.

They pulled away after a long time, gasping. Tears streamed down Minho's cheeks and Thomas wiped them away, watching his love through his own tears. "Love you, too, Tommy."

Thomas stared incredulously. "You…want to be with me?"

Minho nodded. "You don't know how badly, Thomas." Thomas giggled and kissed Minho again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Thomas said, connecting their lips as he pulled his new boyfriend close.


End file.
